Crabbit
Normal= , ( ) |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = Crab Den |spawnCode = "crab" |name = Crab}} |-| Item= |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "crab" }} |-| Beardling= 40%, 40%, 20%,, ''' ( ) |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 5 |spawnCode = "crab" |spawnFrom = Crab Den |name = Crab}} |-| Beardling Item= (40%), (40%), (20%) |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "crab" }} '''Crabs '''are passive Mobs found in the ''Shipwrecked ''DLC. They act much like Rabbits. If they are approached, they will attempt to flee the player. Unlike Rabbits, they will not try to immediately return to their home. If chased for too long, or hit enough times without being killed, they will bury themselves into the ground, protected from all weapons, and creating a Shifting Sands. When killed, a Crab will drop 1 Fish Morsel. A Crab can be trapped by putting food such as Limpets in a Trap and waiting, or like Rabbits chased into them. In Crock Pot recipes Crabs are best used fresh as they provide both fish and meat, in contrast to the Fish Morsel which only gives fish (but it spoils slower). Behavior When a player approaches a Crab, it will try to run away until it has been attacked or chased too much, at which point it will bury itself in the sand. If it stops being chased, when it stops it will remain stationary for a few seconds even if approached, allowing it to be easily killed. While roaming the beach, Crabs are attracted to Food items such as Limpets or Monster Meat. This will leave them vulnerable for a hit or two, but if a player approaches them before the Crab reaches the food, it will only scurry away once more. If the player's Sanity level is at 40% or below, Crabs will become black and hairy, again similar to Rabbits. They will still act the same as before, although in this state, they will not yield Fish Morsels, but Monster Meat, Nightmare Fuel, or Beard Hair. Hunting A Crab can most easily be caught with a Trap placed over or near its den. This will guarantee that when a Crab emerges it will be caught. When a Crab is chased for too long, it will burrow into the ground, creating Shifting Sands. It is also easy to place a trap on top of the Shifting Sands in order to instantly trap the Crab. The player may also dig up the Shifting Sands using a Shovel to force the Crab back out where it will be vulnerable to attacks, but there is a chance the Crab will escape, resulting in Sand instead of a live Crab. A live Crab will appear in the inventory if picked up, and can be murdered by right-clicking them in inventory for a Fish Morsel. Alternatively, although not very effective, Crabs may killed by the use of a tool, or the help of an allied Mob, such as a Prime Ape or Wildbore. Crabs will pause before burying themselves in the sand, making it possible for the player to kill them in one hit with the proper weapon. Another alternative, which is in effect a way to convert Monster Meat into Fish Morsels, is to set Monster Meat near a Crab Den. The Crab will eat the meat and die. Although, if the meat is near a jungle, sometimes Snakes will eat it before the Crab does, resulting in a waste of Monster Meat. Digging up a Crab Den will result in one Crab, much like digging up a Rabbit Hole. Crab Dens do not respawn. Much like Rabbit Holes during Spring, most Crab Dens will collapse after the first rain in Monsoon Season, making Crabs unavailable for the rest of the season. However, Bees become hostile during the season and will attack Crabs they come near, easily killing the Crabs, providing easy access to Fish Morsels during the first few days of the season, provided there are Beehives or Bee boxes near a group of Crab Dens. Usage Gallery Crabmeat.png DiggyCrab.png|A Crab buried underground, with its eyes poking out. CrabHairy.png|A Crab while the player has gone insane. Category:Passive Creatures Category:Upcoming Features Category:Beach Category:Surface Creatures Category:Incomplete Category:Sanity Loss